reality cheak
by B gal
Summary: first fillmore fic. A crime more serious then the two officers had ever faced is on them. Only the new girl knows, and she won't tell anyone. the question is who done it and why? rated for bloody imagery and caracter death.
1. new kid, new foe

(an: Ok, first filmore fic, so go easy on me. I hope you like it. disclamer: I only own the plot and a few OCs.)

A 12 year old girl was walking down the hallway of X middle school.

She had long brown hair, red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black tank top with a skull on it, blue toarned jeans and red sneaks. Her backpack had a bunch of Nbc, IZ and Ruby gloom stuff on it with a peice of paper on the top of it that had 'Z?' on it.

She had an ipod in her pocket. She was humming to a linkin park song. Then, a hand went on her shoulder.

The girl looked a bit scared. She turned to see two teens two years older then her.

One was a boy with a bald head, brown eyes, glasses, brown skin and dressed in a blue t-shirt, orange sash, blue jeans and sneaks.

The other was a girl with black hair, green eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black dress, black school bag, orange sash and black boots.

"What are doing here?" The boy asked.

The punk girl looked at them, scared.

"I-I'm just new here," She said, nevously, "I was only looking for the principal's office."

The two teens looked at each other, then at the girl. Tears of fear were coming out of her eyes.

"We'll take you there," The boy said, "just to be sure."

"Thanks," The punk girl said.

* * *

"Ah, yes," The princeable said, "we were expecting a new stundent."

The punk girl was sitting in a chair in front of the office, nevously.

"I see you met our top safety patrollers Fillmore and Ingrid," The princeipal said.

The girl nodded her head.

"All we got to do is know your name and we're done," The princeipal said.

The girl sighed.

"Mine name's B," The girl said.

She left the office to go to her classroom.

* * *

The lunch bell rang. B was on her way to her next class when she herd a voice.

"P-please spare me."

B looked over to see two shadows of two figuers.

"I don't like people who disobey me," The second figure sneered.

The figuer then got out a dagger.

"It's the last thing they ever do."

The first one begged for murcey, but the second figuer kept stabbing him with the dagger. The first one screamed a blood curlded scream as he got stabbed while being hold at a great hight. Some blood stained on the wall the shadows was projected on.

Then, he stopped stabbing the first shadow. He dropped him on the ground. Something spilled out of his side. B looked at the sight, scared.

The figure saw B there. He looked at her.

"Leave this place," It sneered, "you saw nothing."

B ran out of the crime sceane. The figure hid the dagger and left the scean.

(an: how's that? R&R, but don't send flames.)


	2. a mystery begins

After the final bell rang, a 'do not cross' sign was on an end of a highway of the jr. high school. The wall was stained in blood. On the ground was a safety partroll officer. His side was stained in blood.

Not a singal breath came out of his mouth.

"What the heck happened?" Fillmore asked.

He and the other safety partroll officers were at the crime scean. Or at least, what's left of it.

Karan exmaized the body. She sighed.

"I'm afraid to admitted it," She said in a grim tone, "but Danny's-"

She caught herself off. There was a grim silence.

"Should we tell his parents the bad news?" Fillmore said, after a while.

Ingrid sighed.

"I don't know how there're going to take it."

The others nodded in agreement. They took the blood stained scarred corspe with them.

Watching this was B. She saw everything. She herd every word.

B sighed. She felt guity about not telling them what she saw when they got there.

"_Maybe I shou-_"

B's own thoughs got cut off when a note feel out of her own back pack. It was folded neatly in half. She picked it up and opened it.

B's eyes widened when she saw what's on the note.

**TELL ANY OF THEM AND IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO.**

B looked around. She hid the note and left the area.

* * *

"Who in the heck'll done such a thing?!?!?!?!" 

It had been a few weeks since the isident. Fillmore, Ingrid and Vallejo were in the princeipal's office. The princeipal looked ticked.

"Who is what I like to know," Vallejo said, drinking his cola.

"The real question is why." Fillmore said.

"I could think of a few reasons."

The three turned to see a thirdteen year old girl.

She had black hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink tank top with a red heart in the center of it, a orange sash, a blue jean mini skirt and white go go boots. She was chewing gum.

"Not the time for this, Val," Fillmore sighed.

"I could do this case," The girl protested.

"This is too serious and grim for you," Ingrid said.

Val left the place, muttering swears.

"Val's must be the only safety patroller officer that has an attiude problem," Vallejo muttered under his breath.

"And to think Val joined te force by free will," The princeipal sighed.

"Adding Val, that make 6 subspects," Ingrid said.

"There's must be a witness in here," Fillmore said.

"I'm one."

The others turned to see B. She was just standing there, completely still.

"I saw the entire thing," B said, "I know who done it."

"Who done it?" Fillmore asked/demaned.

B bit her lip. She felt someone was watching her.

"I-I-I can't tell," B said a bit nerviously.

"WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!?!" The princeipal yelled.

B's eyes was filled with tears.

"I j-just can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" B yelled.

Fillmore looked at her. B looked shockened, like being almost being stabbed.

"Your going to stayed in the safety patroll office for furter protection," Vallejo commented.

B looked at them, silently. Her eyes was filled with happiness(sortof).

"I supected that Ingrid and Fillmore can sloved this one..."

"Miss Folsom," Vallejo asked, "why can't you leave this to the professinals?"

"I had total fate in them," Miss Folsom said, "besides, if the school board finds out about this, I can goodbye to the good school tittal."

B looked at them blankly. She then got out a sewed teddy bear with a patch over its heart and hugged it.

A dark figure was watching them. He smirked at the sight.

"All going to plan," He sneered.


End file.
